Amelia's story
by xxBreytonxx
Summary: Based on the 2006 movie "Babel": This is the story of Amelia's life just before she started working for the Jones family. How did she end up in San Diego? Rated T because of mild adult themes illegal immigration


Amelia's story

Three days ago, I had an apartment. I had a job, I had some money. Three days ago, I had a life. Until my nephew ruined it. How could he? Those children could have died! I was sent home. All the struggles I went through to get where I was, and now, nothing.

My first priority was always my family. I took care of them, I raised my son and two daughters. But they grew up, and one day they didn't need me anymore.

I sat at a bench outside. I watched the children chase those poor chickens. I had told them it was cruel, but they enjoyed it too much to listen. Everyone else disagreed with me, they meant I ought not to care about the walking food.

- Hey, mama.

It was my son, he sat down beside me. – What are your plans?

I'm making dinner soon, I answered happily. I sounded like a naïve child.

He looked at me for a while, a weird expression on his face. His eyebrows where pulled inwards and up. Was it concern? Curiosity? Amusement? No.

I mean, your plans for your life, he said slowly looking straight at me with the same unidentified expression.

What do you mean? I was starting to get slightly worried. – You're confusing me.

Think about it, mama.

He left me sitting there, pondering.

Days later, I was in my bed room, packing. It had taken me a while, but I had figured it out now. With good help from my children hints, mind you. My family wanted me to get a life, do something for myself. I was grateful for their concern, but far from pleased. My family was everything to me, but they were right. This wasn't the place for me. Mexico isn't the best place for a middle aged woman to pursue happiness.

My nephew was going to drive me to the border.

Aunt Amelia! Santiago shouted from the doorway. – Are you ready? We should leave soon!

I looked around one last time, picked up my baggage and left.

You need to be quick, all right? Don't look back or hesitate.

He was giving me some last minute instructions. I grabbed my small backpack. It was all that was left of my baggage. Santiago wouldn't let me bring my bags containing my clothes and belongings. He had told me they'd be too much hassle. Of course he was right, but I wanted to bring my things, my memories. They had sentimental value.

I was ready, it was time to cross the river. The last thing I heard before leaving was Santiago's distant voice.

- Good luck, aunt Amelia.

It was pitch dark, and I wouldn't have seen anything if it wasn't for the full moon. There where water and people everywhere. I hadn't expected all this people. Did everyone want to leave? Of course I knew that plenty of people left, but so many? There were kids, even whole families. The water energy was powerful and kept pushing me sideways. I had trouble walking straight forward. Santiago had been right, if I'd had my bags now I wouldn't have stood a chance.

A long while later, I could see land. People were climbing on land, dragging themselves out of the water. I tried to pull myself up, it was really hard. I'd never been the strongest of women, and my body was even heavier now with the soaked clothes.

- Here, take my hand.

A young man was standing over me, reaching out his hand. He wore a funny expression on his face, one I had seen before. Just days earlier, my son had worn it. I finally saw what it was. Pity.

I looked at him for a moment, grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. Once out of the water I looked around. People were hurrying away, some started panicking. I heard screams and people shouting the names of their family and friends. The police were there. Chaos erupted, the young man grabbed my armed and led me away, towards the river. He jumped in, pulling me with him. We made our way up the river. I couldn't see, couldn't concentrate, just focused on not letting go of his hand. It felt like a nightmare where you have absolutely no control over what's going on. Things just happen. We half ran, half swam for a little while before he stopped abruptly. He had led us to a thicket by the riverside. We hid and waited quietly.

After a while the sound of people were gone, everything went quiet. The police hadn't come up this far, yet. The young man looked at me, his long, black hair plastered to his face.

Are you okay? He asked me looking utterly relieved.

Yes, I'm fine. I'm good. Thank you. But why did you help me? Surely I slowed you down.

You were all alone, so was I. It's always good to be responsible for someone in these situations. Makes it less scary, see? You just need to focus on the other person.

I stared at him blankly. What an honorable man.

- I have a friend with a car waiting, want to come with?

Easiest question I had ever gotten.

The young man had been my knight in shiny armour. His friend had taken us to his home in San Diego. Sanchez, that was the young man's name, was planning on staying with him. But I wanted my own life, that was why I had come after all. They knew everything I needed to know. How to get a place to live, how to sort out the paper work without revealing myself and how to fool the system. While they explained every detail of what I needed to do, I realized what a fool I had been. Thinking I could just go to the U.S. without having a plan. If it weren't for them, I would've been sent home within a week. Come to think of it, I probably would've been caught by the police at the border, I didn't know about those thickets by the river.

Just weeks after arriving, I was ready to go live my new life. My two saviours had sorted everything out for me. I could not believe their empathy and helpfulness towards me, a stranger. But before I left, Sanchez had yet another surprise for me.

Amelia, I have great news! Sanchez was walking towards me arms stretch out, smile plastered over his young, thin face. – My sister works for a family here in San Diego, or she used to. She's going back home, she's getting married! Anyway, she gave me their number and has already mentioned you to them. Amelia, you'll have a job soon. Just call this number!

He handed me a piece of paper with a number written on it. I didn't take it. I was in shock.

Sanchez, that's- I stuttered. – How can I, I mean, thank you. You have done so much, you have done everything.

It was my pleasure, I like helping people. It makes me feel good about myself. And I know Mexicans can have great lives here, look at my sister! Amelia, you can thank me by going to your new home, calling this number and living a happy life. Goodbye.

With that, he left. Leaving me in a state of astonishment. I had never met a person with this big of a heart before. One more look at Sanchez' new home and I left.

I had settled myself into the new apartment, spending a day getting to know the neighbourhood. Then I had called the number, a little boy picked up. That was Mike, he was their oldest son, they had their second, Sam, months after I started working there. He broke their hearts, died in his sleep shortly after the birth. They had a little girl too, Debbie. Debbie and Mike, such little sweethearts. Now, I will never see them again. I will never be in my home again, I will never see Sanchez. He didn't appreciate me risking my new life by being foolish enough to go to my son's wedding.

I am now back in Mexico, back with my family. The family that has grown up, that doesn't need me anymore. Now that I know what great opportunities that exist out there, will I be able to live like this again? Do I have a choice?


End file.
